


Singing

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Short, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Singing

As Obi-Wan walked the corridor to the room you shared, he realized how much he had missed you today. Often, he tried to ignore it during the day, so he didn’t just submit himself to the torture. While typing the code to your room, he could he mumblings of what sounded like singing. He walked in, and confirmed his suspicions. There you were, in the kitchen, dancing around like a mad woman singing along to some song he had never heard. 

“I sold my soul to a three pieceeeee and he told me I was holy.” You were using a spoon as a microphone. He moved closer to the doorway to get a better visual. After a while of him just watching you, he cleared his throat. You jumped and your face turned red when you realized Obi-Wan had been watching you.

“Hi Y/N.” Obi-Wan really was trying not to giggle, but he couldn’t hardly help it. 

“Oh hush Obi-Wan Kenobi. Don’t you start making fun of me.” You said as turned back to the food on the stove. “I prepare your meals, I would advise you to be careful.”

He came up behind you, and wrapped his arms around your middle. He whispered in your ear, “I would never. In fact, I quite enjoyed your little show. You should sing more often.”

“Maybe I will.” you laughed. “C’mon dinner’s almost ready.”

“Yes dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
